1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trays, and particularly to an annular food tray adapted for ready installation and use around an umbrella pole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain designs of outdoor patio furniture, a table is provided which includes an umbrella having a pole extending through a hole in the center of the table. Although the umbrella serves a desirable purpose in providing shade for persons using the table, the pole presents an obstacle for placement of food, condiments or other articles at the center of the table for access by all persons seated around the table.
To overcome this problem, the prior art has proposed trays which include a central opening through which the umbrella pole is received. A portable tray for attachment to a beach umbrella is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 291,635, issued to Dickman on Sep. 1, 1987. The umbrella tray comprises a solid disc with a central aperture and a pair of collars with set screws for locking onto the beach umbrella. A two-piece table tray defining a central opening for reception of an umbrella pole is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,256, issued to Intardonato on Nov. 24, 1987. This tray includes two half-circle shapes which are separable from one another, and which include connecting means on each side of the umbrella pole for securing of the halves together. This patent also suggests use of a bearing assembly under the base of the tray to facilitate rotation of the tray upon the table.
Service trays of the foregoing types have not received significant commercial success. Perhaps one reason for this is the fact that it is awkward for these units to be installed upon a table around an umbrella pole. For unitary devices, it is necessary to remove the umbrella pole and then place the large and relatively heavy pole and umbrella assembly through a tight fitting aperture in the service tray. Other devices have provided separable tray elements which can be connected around the pole while it is in place, but these devices are not readily transported in disassembled form, nor easily aligned and connected about the pole. There has remained a desire for a service tray that is easily disassembled and assembled, thus facilitating both transportation of the tray and installation of the tray around an umbrella pole. These and other features and advantages are provided by the present invention.